


Ohmlirious Smut

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob, er - Freeform, handjob, kinda school au, refence to a stupid meme at the end i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohm and Delirious sneak off under the stairs to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohmlirious Smut

**Author's Note:**

> For devils-deeds-23's birthday.

 

”Come on,” Ohm says, tugging the freshman along by the sleeve of his thin blue hoodie around the last corner. Ducking his head to either side, he checks the deserted halls once more before sprinting full across the open space to the staircase.

“Hurry, hurry,” He almost-whispers, heart thumping and grin spreading. “And be quiet now!”

Delirious just laughs and grabs the older boy’s wrist at the last second as they hit the top of the stairs, and lets himself get pulled along.

They take the steps two at a time, bouncing and giggling and shushing each other the whole way down until they’re both jumping the last few feet to slide over the railing and land, Ohm, and then Delirious, under the cramped space behind the stairs.

Delirious is grinning so wide his cheeks should be breaking as he slides in beside the senior, looking up those last few inches into dark eyes and dirty blonde hair.

“I have something to show you..” Delirious taunts, and starts undoing the top button of his pants.

Ohm laughs, surprised, then covers his mouth quickly and glances back up the stairwell and holds his breath. But there is nobody else, the coast is clear.

“You asshole,” He swears, and shoves lightly at the other boy.

Delirious pushes back. “Hey! You promised me a blowjob.”

Ohm is holding onto Delirious’ shoulders and smiling so hard his face is beginning to hurt. “Maybe I did.. But am I a whore? Don’t I get any foreplay?”

Delirious leans in close, touching his nose to the other’s. “I can pay you with many things,” he winks.

And lets his lips close the final distance to press, warm and firm, into a deep kiss that has him standing on his toes and sliding his hands up into soft, tangled locks.

A tongue slips between his teeth and into his mouth and Delirious traps it there. Licking at the underside in one long motion and then, with tight lips, sucking and pulling at the tongue.

Ohm groans and falls back against the wall. “I thought I was the one giving the blowjob.”

Delirious just grins. “I hope you’re not going to call that sex, because I want so much more.”

“Everything you do is sex,” Ohm whispers as Delirious closes back in. His eyes close and his mouth opens, waiting for the inevitable kiss that sends shivers down his spine and his toes curling, just a bit, as he’s pressed even further against the wall.

Delirious slides warm hands up under the thick grey sweater and runs his fingers down Ohm’s stomach, the other boy shivering at the contact.

Every inch of Ohm is burning, his skin is flushed his mouth is warm and sensitive from the barrage of kisses, and he arches his back as Delirious’ knuckles scratch the the edge of his belly and slip, down, into his underwear.

Ohm is pressed against the wall and panting, his hands dart down quick as thieves to unbuckle his pants and pull the throbbing head of his own cock from beneath the suffocating elastic brim of his underwear.

“Hey now,” Delirious pulls back from his frantic kisses, frowning faintly. “That’s my job, remember? You’re not getting paid for this.”

“I-” Ohm starts, then laughs. “I’m paying you..? Wait, when did this happen?”

Delirious is just grinning again, as he always is, and pushes Ohm’s hands away to wrap his own long, skinny fingers around the swollen cock.

A long, low hiss escapes from Ohm and his stomach clenches and arches into the touch.

Delirious drops his head onto Ohm’s shoulder, and covers the other boy’s neck with kisses. His nose burrows into the crook between neck and shoulder blade and he starts nibbling into the skin with soft tiny bites.

Ohm is like butter, so malleable and easy to play with, and Delirious starts snickering to himself as he tugs slowly at Ohm’s cock, letting the skin slide under his fingers as he pulls it.

Ohm’s hips start thrusting, he’s loosing control, and his toes curl when Delirious slides one rough, dirty finger, over the tip, wiping through the liquid already pooling there and smearing it around.

“Mother of mercy,” Ohm lets out with a groan, his eyes shut tight. He bites the inside of his cheeks, muffling the cries trying to come out, barely holding on.

Delirious starts tugging faster, squeezing harder at the base and lighter at the tip, building up a steady rhythm that leaves Ohm bucking his hips with desperation.

Grinning like the canary, Delirious licks the back of Ohm's ear in hot, wet swipes that leaves the older boy shuddering and rocking. His teeth scrape just beneath the lobe and his wrist twists as he changes speed and direction in his torment.

Ohm can't stop himself, can't hold back any longer. His eyes roll into the back of his head and the shivers turn into full-blown spasms as he orgasms, cum splattering through Delirious' fist and across both of their stomachs.

For another two minutes Delirious keeps stroking the last drips out as he mumbles into Ohm's neck, "Holy fuck, those sounds you make, you're going to turn me into a sinner."

Ohm can't help the laugh that emerges from his chest as he sags, boneless, against the wall and his freshman. He's having difficulty just standing up, let alone any solid coherent thoughts as he gathers his senses.

Delirious lets his hand drop away, still covered with the sticky residue, and hums against Ohm's neck. Still for a moment, and waiting for Ohm to make the next move. His cheshire grin burning into the other boy's skin.

Ohm takes one long, last, deep breathe, straightens his back, and says "I have something to show you too." Then slides down the wall and falls to his knees, hands already reaching for Delirious' half-undone pants.

He slips his hands around Delirious' waist and drags the other boy willingly closer until his nose is resting against the trembling stomach in front of him. His hands slip up, under the too thin shirt and spread over across his sides.

“Better bite your tongue, honey.” Is the only warning given before Delirious' shirt is pulled up and a warm hot tongue is moving across his stomach, burning circles of fire into the boy's groin and making him even harder than he already is.

Delirious shudders and shakes, and Ohm licks across the patch of skin that shows just above his pants line and heads straight for what's left of the zipper with his mouth.

He catches it firmly between his teeth and smiles slowly, looking up at the wide-eyed flustered face of Delirious as he pulls the zipper down slowly and finally, fully open.

The other boy’s underwear is heavy with his swollen cock, tip wet and soaking through the fabric where it rests, almost near the elastic waist band and Ohm runs a casual hand across the outline.

“Ah!” Delirious cries out, and clenches his whole body momentarily, an instinctive spasm.

Ohm wets his lips, then leans in and licks. All around the throbbing outside of the cock, the harsh texture of fabric is all he tastes until he reaches the very end where, already soaked with precum, that sweet scent leaks through.

He mouths the outline, swallows as best he can, and begins to suck through the underwear, running his tongue across the hot surface in front of him until Delirious starts rocking slowly against his face.

The boy’s hands are clenched into tight fists through Ohms hair and the reside still on his fingers is woven deeply between the locks. His eyes roll so far into the back of his head its a wonder he can see a thing.

Ohm pulls away from his task (to Delirious’ disappointed whimpers) with a soft ‘pop’ as he releases the soaked underwear to softly breathe through it at the sensitive flesh underneath.

The warm air tracing across the worst part of him straightens Delirious’ back and draws his knees in close until they press heavily against Ohm’s sides, shivering.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Ohm mocks light-heartily as he finally pulls the damn underwear off and down Delirious’ hips to let it gather in a pool at the other boy’s feet.

Delirious starts to laugh again, but the sudden brush of cold air against hot flesh has him shaking and tugging desperate fistfuls of hair back to the direction of his groin.

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Ohm says with a soft chuckle and leans in the last few few inches, mouth already open, and swallows the length whole in one sudden, continuous motion that has the freshman bucking frantically against the heat and unrelenting suction that sends his mind whirling and his legs shaking.

Ohm’s tongue slides against the underside of the cock in front of him, he can feel the tip sliding down his throat as he takes short swallows of air, breathing through his nose. It’s too much of a temptation to keep his teeth in and he lets the barest edge of them scratch against the hot flesh as he pulls back, cheeks indented, still sucking until the cock falls from his mouth.

He whispers against the shivering flesh, then licks a long line from base to tip, stopping to suckle at the trickle already coming out there.

Delirious is quaking, his fists are clenched so hard into Ohm’s locks it’s a wonder the other boy has any hair left at all. Half-noises that are part cry and part unfinished words slip out of him, his hips move and his back curls and he can’t say out-loud what he _really_ wants but he gets the message across just fine.

And then Ohm slips his lips further around the length, he’s still going, swallowing him all over again, the boy’s cock sliding down that torturous throat, and he’s humming and licking and sucking so hard Delirious’ hips buck and he hunches over the senior’s back, unable to keep still any longer.

He’s thrusting desperately, it’s too late to stop, it’s too warm too hot too tight and too damn much, holy fuck, his hands clench his hips move his toes curl until they cramp and he looses all sense of time and awareness.

Delirious is warm from his head to the tip of his toes, this feels better than anything he can imagine he wants to last forever but it’s already gone and he cries out but the warning is too late, cum is already spilling out from behind Ohm’s lips and leaking through the boy’s nose. 

But the senior keeps swallowing, keeps bobbing his head, demon that he is, until Delirious collapses across the older boy’s back, too spent to give anymore than he’s already done, his cock exhausted and finally flaccid. And the last few drops of cum get swallowed down too before Ohm eventually opens his mouth and lets go.

His knees are a little weak too still, especially after all the dirty sounds that slipped from Delirious’ mouth, but Ohm gets up and helps the younger boy regain his balance, slipping an arm around his shoulder.

“Heh,” Delirious mutters. “I’d like to do that again, please.”

And that’s when they hear the footsteps drop down above them, it’s far too late to run, someone is past coming they’re already here and both boys are a horrible mess.

Ohm’s cock is still hanging out of his pants, he has cum all over his hair and face he’s flushed and his lips are tellingly swollen. 

And Delirious is just as bad, if not worse, off. He struggles to pick up his underwear, his fingers are still shaking so much he can’t even grab the stuff. He is still blushing and just as telling of sin, his fingers are coated with cum, there’s not much doubt with him either.

But Ohm is bending down to help him gather it all up and rebutton the boy’s pants, trying to stuff his own cock back in during the process when the _thump_ of feet they’re dreading descend the last few steps and stop, just behind them.

And of course it’s a teacher. What luck they have.

She’s old and cranky and perfect for first-year math class and she’s screeching at them with such a high-pitched voice that the two boy jump away from each other in surprise, both of them just barely tucked away.

“What are you _doing?_ ” The teacher yells from the last step of the stairs.

“Um,” Ohm starts with confusion, and slides a hand through the tangled mess atop his head. “We were doing.. drugs?”

Delirious perks right up. “Hi!” He grins. “I’m a drug!”


End file.
